


For A While

by takearisk



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, companion piece to an epistolary au on twitter, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takearisk/pseuds/takearisk
Summary: companion one shots to thisepistolary auon twitterinspired by For A While by the band CAMINO





	For A While

 

 

* * *

 

Rose burst into the studio apartment, arms laden with bags of hair products and makeup. Relief swept through Rey at the sight of her. 

"What time," She gasped, dropping the cosmetics unceremoniously on Rey's countertop. "Do you need to be ready?"

"Thank you so much-” 

Rose interrupted her, "WHAT TIME!?"

"He's picking me up at seven forty-five," Rey answered quickly, holding back a grin. Rose looked frantic, her hair was sticking up in all different directions and judging by the way she clutched her side, she must have sprinted up the six flights of stairs.  

"So we've got an hour and a half,” Rose calculated, glancing at the clock on Rey's microwave. "What does your dress look like?" 

"It's laid out on the bed." Rey said, gesturing behind the tri-fold screen that separated her living area and her bedroom.

With bated breath, Rey led her to the other end of the apartment but Rose’s sharp gasp as she took in the sight of the gown was all the confirmation Rey needed. She had definitely made the right decision, going with the purple.

"It's stunning!" Rose cried, looking back and forth between Rey and the dress. "How on earth did you afford it!?" 

"I-" Rey hesitated, wondering if she should tell her the truth. "I didn't.."

Rose puzzled over Rey's explanation for a moment before letting out an excited shriek. "He took you _SHOPPING!_?"

"Technically, his assistant did," Rey explained quickly.

"Okay, we do not have time for me to properly freak out about this," Rose's words came out in a rush. "You guys are so cute. It's like you are living out this like..  _Pretty Woman_ fantasy! Only you aren't a hooker and you just happen to work for your boyfriend's dad..." 

Rose continued to ramble about Rey's supposed love life as they once again returned to the tiny kitchen island, Rose taking out bag after bag of bobby pins, hairspray and lipstick. 

"Since we don't have much time and because it's a halter, I think we should put your hair up-"

Letting her talk, Rey provided nods and smiles and one word answers when needed, but her thoughts were caught up with a certain amount of guilt. Rose was one of her only friends. One she was actively lying to everyday. It didn't sit well. It made her feel like she was in a constant state of heartburn. 

Rey's hair was curled, braided and pinned back away from her face. All the while, Rose was happily chatting about what she would wear if her and Finn ever went to a charity gala on the Plaza. Rey wasn't really listening, there was a fixed tension in the space between her lungs and she felt if she didn't let some essence of truth out soon, it would all come tumbling out despite her best intentions.

"Rose," Rey interrupted softly, gathering her courage. "Were you ever scared of how Finn made you feel?"

Rose's fingers paused ever so slightly in their work before she asked, "What do you mean?"

"What was it like," Rey asked slowly, "when you first realized you liked him?"

Rey heard Rose sigh wistfully behind her. "It was gradual. I don't think any of it happened all at once. We were friends first so I felt like I got to know him before all of the other feelings happened..."

"So you weren't frightened? When those other feelings did happen?"

Rose shoved another pin into place and started on a new section of hair. "Why would I be frightened? Liking someone and finding out they like you back shouldn't be a scary thing."

"I know but," Rey chewed the inside of her cheek trying to find a way to articulate the way Ben made her feel. "It's like this thing, inside you, comes to life, right? And you can't control it. It has a whole mind of its own and it goes against all logic and rational thought-"

"Love isn't rational." Rose said simply.

"That scares me," Rey muttered, so softly she wasn't sure Rose heard her.

"I think that we have a head and heart for a reason," Rose continued, tilting Rey's face so she was looking down at her feet. "It's a balance. We have our intellect and our emotions, but they can't work separate from one another. Your feelings and attractions are there to help you make better decisions, not lead you astray."

Rey had never thought of it that way. Her entire life she had taken everything at face value, weighing the pros and cons and choosing the best path logically. Once she'd graduated secondary and realized if she stayed in London, she would always be under Plutt's thumb, there was no choice but to leave. Once she realized she was good with machines, taking things apart and putting them back together again, there was no other logical option but to study mechanical engineering.

When Han had offered her the chance to design her own engines and be on the cutting edge of the industry, it was a no brainer to take the job. It made sense.

Ben didn't make sense.

They lapsed back into silence. Rose pinning up the last few pieces of hair and spraying so much hairspray, it clouded up the apartment.

She made Rey go get her makeup, claiming a need to 'see what we have to work with.'  There wasn't much, a drugstore foundation, one blush and a tube of mascara that Rey realized must be over a year old. Thankfully, where Rey lacked, Rose supplied in abundance. And before she knew it, her face was being poked, prodded and pampered into a new level of glamour.

Doing her best not to watch the clock, Rey let Rose work in silence, feeling if possible, more confused than before.

_It's not real_ , she chanted over and over in her own head. _None of it is real. It's not real._

Once she deemed her finished, Rose helped Rey into her dress. Between trying not to mess her hair or smear her makeup, it was definitely a two-person job.

As Rose applied one last layer of gloss to her lips, the buzzer next to the front door sounded. It was ten till eight and Rey knew that the car was probably at the curb waiting for her.

"You look-" Rose paused, taking a step back to appreciate her work. "Incredible."

"Really?" Rey asked, attempting to smooth out the floral appliqués of her skirts.

"Promise."

The buzzer sounded again, three impatient bursts of noise.

"Coming!" Rey called, jamming down the speaker button.

"We're six minutes behind schedule." Ben's tight voice spoke back.

"I know but it's going to be a few more."

Rey could imagine Ben attempting not to pinch his nose in frustration. "Why?"

"I need to take the stairs slow," Rey teased. "I don't want to rip my new dress."

Rose snorted as she gathered up her haul of cosmetics.

"Do I need to carry you?" Ben's voice crackled through the speaker.

"Be down in two minutes."

Rose tossed Rey the black clutch with her phone, keys and spare lip-gloss.

"Will you lock up on your way out?" Rey asked, opening the door.

"And miss the look on his face when he sees you come down those stairs? Not a chance."

Rey grinned in spite of herself.

It was slow going, and one of the only times she truly regretted living in the sixth floor walk up. She had half a mind to stop and take off her shoes but Rose wouldn't hear of it. When they finally reached the first floor landing, Rey pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you for all your help. I could not have done this without you."

"No," Rose laughed. "You couldn't've."

As they drifted apart, Rose's hand lingered on Rey's arm. "My sister always used to say; when something scares you, it just means it's worth it."

Rey held her friend's gaze for a long moment, trying to let the words sink in past the tightness in her chest. Unable to put her fears and anxiety into words, she just pulled Rose in for another quick hug.

"I'll call you tomorrow and tell you all about it-" Rey mumbled into Rose’s hair.

"You better!" Rose replied with one more quick squeeze around the middle.

Rey mumbled through another quick thanks and then hurried out the front door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rose peering through the front window.

Ben was leaning against the boot of the car. gleaning a few lingering glances from passersby, as he clearly did not belong in this neighborhood.

"It's about time-" He started impatiently,  but trailed off as he caught sight of Rey at the top of the stoop.

A burst of butterflies released in her stomach as his eyes trailed up and down her frame, finally landing on her face.

"You're beautiful," He said in a resigned sort of way that made Rey's heart stutter in her chest. Her confident smile faltered and Ben seemed to come back to himself. Clearing his throat, he opened the car door and gave her an 'after you' gesture.

Clamoring into the back of the limo was a less graceful process than she would have liked, but Rey settled herself on one end of the bench seat and Ben followed suit on the other. As soon as he slammed the door shut, the driver shifted into gear and they were gliding out into the Friday evening traffic.

Rey fidgeted nervously in her seat, opening and shutting her clutch, checking her phone and keys, smoothing out her skirt. It was the first time they had seen each other since the baseball game. The first time they'd been alone since that moment at the top of the stadium, where Ben had looked at her with such adoration. Where Rey had almost started to lean in to kiss him.

Rey cracked her knuckles, absentmindedly going through each finger. She finished her left hand and had just moved onto her right when Ben's hand shot out of his own lap to latch onto her wrist.

Heat spread out from where his hand wrapped around hers, little sparks dancing beneath her skin at his touch. Almost as soon as he'd grabbed her, he let go. Instead, turning his attention to the champagne bottle chilling in a side panel in front of them.

He grabbed two of the plastic flutes and poured, offering her one without a word.  

“To your health,” He deadpanned when she accepted, clinking the glasses together and then downing his in one gulp.

“So what’s the plan?” Rey asked, taking a sip and secretly enjoying the way the bubbles heated her stomach and calmed her nerves.

Ben refilled his drink. “The plan?”

“For tonight?” Rey asked, raising her eyebrows. “Who are we impressing? Do I need to spy on someone during dinner?”

“There is no plan.”

Rey blinked a few times in confusion. There was always a plan.

Ben downed his second drink. “We’ll have dinner, we’ll dance, we’ll bid too much money on worthless auction items-“

“I don’t have any money,” Rey interjected, ignoring his comment about dancing.

“I’ll bid then,” He said finally meeting her eyes for the first time since they’d gotten in the car. There was a hint of a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

 

* * *

 

They drove the rest of the way in silence, Rey trying her best to ignore the war of emotions that was raging inside her, and Ben mostly just drinking. She couldn't tell if he was nervous or dreading the entire evening. 

There was a line of vehicles waiting to drop off their occupants at the front of the Plaza hotel and Rey found it hard not to stare at the gorgeous people getting out of their opulent cars. There were even photographers in a roped off area trying to catch a shot of every Manhattan socialite that made an appearance. More than anything, it just cemented the fact that Rey really did not belong here.

Their car pulled into the drop off area and Ben got out first, buttoning his jacket then turning to offer a hand to Rey. She took it and let him help her out of the car. His hand remained firmly wrapped around hers as Ben led her past the paparazzi. She did her best not to squint at the flashing cameras and shouts of _'Mr. Solo, over here!, 'Ben, who have you brought tonight?',_ and _'Solo, will your mother be in attendance!?'_

"Is it always like that?" Rey asked dumbfounded as they finally made it inside the hotel.

Ben glanced at her over his shoulder before answering, "More or less."

They made their way to the cocktail reception, Ben moving her hand to the crook of his arm and guiding her through the crowd. The room was stunning. Gauzy curtains were draped from the ceiling to create shadowed alcoves between the pillars, gigantic bouquets of fresh flowers sat towering on every table, and the chandeliers were turned down low as they sent out a glittering golden light.

Rey recognized a few people from Ben’s office. Phasma, Hux, and by extension, Hux’s fiancée, were standing off to one side with a group of people that Rey could tell made more money in one month than she’d ever make in her entire life.

Ben steered her past his co-workers however, toward the opposite end of the room and past the jazz band that had just started playing. Tables draped with sparkling candles were lined up end-to-end and stacked with silent auction items.

“What would a real couple do in this scenario?” Ben muttered under his breath as he pretended to peruse an expensive spa package. His voice was tight but there was an underlying sarcasm that Rey didn’t miss. “Should I buy you the most expensive gift basket as a token of my adoration?”

Rey let herself think on it for a moment. “Hiding in the corner and making fun of your colleagues sounds like much more fun.”

A waiter passed by and they both took a flute of champagne from his tray.

“I can’t not bid on anything,” Ben said, looking around to make sure they were still out of earshot of anyone. “Otherwise they won’t invite me back.”

“What did you bid on last year?”

Ben smiled behind his glass. “Yankee’s tickets.”

Rey rolled her eyes and they continued further down the table.

“What about that one?” Rey gestured to a poster board tucked away at the end behind a 30 year single malt Scotch.

“The Humane Society?” Ben asked unimpressed.

“Yeah, look!” Rey said pulling him closer to read the description. “Highest bid gets a behind the scenes tour of the facility, and gets to pick any feline from their adoption center.”

Ben grimaced. “I don’t like cats.”

“I’m beginning to think you don’t like anything.” Rey taunted and Ben gave her a lingering look that made her neck feel warm. “So,” She stuttered for a moment, willing herself to break away from his gaze, “just think of it as a charitable donation.”

“I don’t do charitable donations,” He said condescendingly.

Rey had just opened her mouth, a witty retort on the tip of her tongue when she felt a hand on the small of her back. Turning, she found Snoke wearing a sly smile and she suppressed a shudder.

“Good evening,” He crooned, his low gritty voice setting off every alarm bell in her head and, as discreetly as she could, Rey disengaged herself from his embrace and firmly planted herself next to Ben.

They exchanged pleasantries, Rey plastering a fake smile on her face for the sake of Ben’s boss and vaguely wondering if she could sneak off to the appetizer table without being rude. 

“Young Rey,” Snoke lilted, turning his attention to her once more. “Will you do me the honor of a dance tonight? I hear the band is very good.”

Letting out a girlish giggle that she hoped sounded charming, she slipped an arm around Ben’s waist. “If you can pull me away from this one-”

Snoke hummed approvingly. 

“Enjoy the party.” He raised his glass in farewell and went to join a circle of ancient looking men ogling a waitress.

Once he was safely out of range, Rey released all the air from her lungs in a huff and over exaggerated the shiver that crawled up her spine.

“If you make me dance with him, I swear to God-” She threatened in hushed tones.

“ _If you can pull me away from this one-?_ ” Ben repeated with raised brows, clearly unconvinced by her charade. However, he put an arm around her in return and guided them towards their assigned table.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was served and Rey did her best to use the right fork and not to eat the garnish this time. The food was heavenly. More than once, she had to stop herself from moaning in unadulterated pleasure.

Their tablemates were less diverting. Mostly, they were young businessmen who worked in finance, and their blue blood wives that had a complaint about everything.

_It was too dark in the room._  
 _The wine wasn’t chilled enough._ _  
That waiter’s shirt was too tight._

Rey stopped listening after about the twelfth unnecessary grievance. 

They had just started dessert when the patricians finally turned their attention to her. 

“Rey,” The woman sitting on the other side of Ben said in a sing-song voice. “Such a unique name for a girl, however did your parents’ think of it?”

“I’m not sure,” Rey replied after taking entirely too long to swallow a bite of cheesecake. 

“You never thought to ask?” Interjected the woman across from her, she was wearing a startlingly green taffeta gown that made her look like a treefrog. 

Ben tensed beside her but smiling sweetly, Rey replied with a simple “No.” Thinking that, with this crowd, it would be best to avoid the topic of her abandonment. 

The woman sitting next to Rey, who called herself Jane, patted her arm kindly. “Your accent is lovely, what part of London are you from?” 

“I grew up in Lewisham,” answered Rey brightly, determined to be unashamed of her humble beginnings. 

“Well,” The treefrog piped up from across the table. “You seemed to have done very well for someone with your... background.”

Rey’s grip tightened on her dessert fork. 

“Yes, she has.” Ben added and Rey sucked in a shallow breath before he continued, “Top of her class at Columbia and leading her own design team before hitting thirty. I’d say she’s doing very well. Tell me, Cora-” Ben feigned thinking for a moment, “What was your major again?”

“Philosophy,” The treefrog answered with a tight smile. She was a picture of poise, except for her nostrils flaring ever so slightly. 

“Philosophy, that’s right.” Ben leaned forward in his chair curiously. “At the University of New Jersey, but I seem to remember Nick telling me you dropped out?”

Cora’s smile faltered and she glared daggers at her husband. Rey had to hide a grin behind her napkin. Several others around the table seemed to be hiding their amusement as well. Next to her, Rey could have sworn she heard Jane giggle but cover it swiftly with a cough.

The awkwardness only lasted a few swift moments before several of the guys sparked up their conversation about market trends with renewed gusto.

Rey finished her cheesecake, her mood much lighter. As soon as she’d taken her last blessed bite, Ben put an arm across the back of her chair and leaned in to murmur in her ear, “Do you want to dance?”

Doing her best to ignore the way his breath tickled the skin on her neck, she nodded.  

There were already a few couples scattered around the dance floor, the band playing a soft, jazzy number. Ben led her right to the middle, moving one arm around her waist and the other to gently cup her fingers. 

The band’s lead singer began, and several more couples joined the cluster.

_“You made me love you.. I didn’t want to do it.. I didn’t want to do it..”_

“You didn’t have to save me back there,” Rey said quietly, her eyes darting back to their table across the room. “But I’m glad you did.”

Ben searched her face, his own expression unreadable.

_“You made me want you.. And all the time you knew it.. I guess you always knew it..“_

“I didn’t tell you I graduated top of my class..” Rey smiles up at him, her tone teasing. 

Ben looked away with a smug grin. “You’re not the only one capable of using Google.”

_“You made me sigh for.. I didn’t want to tell you.. I didn’t want to tell you..”_

“Really?” asked Rey with raised brows. “What other revelations did this search provide?”

Ben readjusted his grip, his hand moving from between her shoulder blades to the small of her back. A little thrill went through her as she took a mental inventory of all the parts of her he was touching, followed quickly by misgivings. 

_“I want some love.. That’s true, yes I do.. Dee’  I do, you know I do..”_

Ben didn’t seem to miss her discomfort at his closeness but instead of relenting, he just pulled her closer. There was an uncharacteristic sparkle in his eyes.

“That you won a pie eating contest.”

A bark of a laugh escaped her, drawing a few curious glances their way. Slightly embarrassed, Rey turned to hide her face in his shoulder until her giggles subsided. 

_“Give me, give me what I cry for.. You know you’ve got the brand of kisses that I die for..”_

They shuffled back and forth in a slow circle, a silent war raging in the space between Rey’s lungs. So many parts of her, more parts than she’d care to admit, relished the feeling of rightness that bloomed within her at being held by Ben. 

But another part, the shrewd, pragmatic part of her kept up it’s steady stream of reasons why acting on her impulses would be the worst decision she could possibly make. 

_“You know you made me love you..”_

“So, you think you’ve got me all figured out?” Rey asked, thinking if she kept her brain occupied with a conversation, she’d stop thinking about how firm Ben’s shoulder was underneath her palm. 

“No,” He replied softly, his eyes dancing in the dim light. “But I’d like to.”

They weren’t dancing anymore, Rey wasn’t sure when they’d stopped. She tried to swallow against the dryness in her throat, against the way Ben’s eyes dropped to her lips. She had the briefest inclination that his head had dipped down toward hers when a smattering of applause arose from the people around them. 

The band had finished their song and were kicking off a new, more upbeat tune.

Rey drew in a quick breath, blinking and stepping back from Ben. A flash of hurt crossed his face at her sudden withdrawal before relaxing back into his usual apathy. 

“Ben Solo!?” A croaky little voice called from just over Rey’s shoulder and she turned to see a tiny wisp of a woman separating herself from her husband. “I hardly recognized you! How’s your mother?”

Taking full advantage of the distraction, Rey hightailed it across the dancefloor towards one of the darkened alcoves, grabbing another glass of champagne on her way. Blessedly, the corner she chose had a set of french doors thrown open to let in the early June breeze and Rey sucked in the fresh air like it was her salvation. Moving to lean against the stone balcony, thoughts cascaded through her head, each one more harsh than the next. 

_What was wrong with her? What was WRONG with HER?_

The first and only time Ben had kissed her had been so shocking and surprising that Rey hadn’t fully grasped what was happening until it was over. 

Now, though…

Now it felt like crossing a line. Even if they were fake seeing each other. Even if they were putting on a show. Even if, in the deepest parts of herself, she wanted nothing more than to have him press his lips to hers once more. 

“Miss Niima-”

Lurching with shock and almost spilling her drink, Rey turned to find Hux’s fiancee at the other end of the terrace.

“Sophia,” She breathed, pressing a hand over her heart in an attempt to steady its erratic rhythm. “I didn’t realize anyone else was out here-”

“I was sneaking a smoke. Don’t tell Armitage.” Sophia didn’t look the least bit abashed and took another step toward her. “Are you alright?”

Rey nodded, unable to find the words for another lie tonight. 

“I’m sure he can be a lot to handle,” Sophia floated the rest of the way to stand next to Rey, her dress making her look like a walking cupcake. “It’s a wonder you two have made it this long..”

Rey glanced toward the other woman with narrowed eyes but otherwise didn’t comment. 

“You know there were rumors,” She purred, superiority oozing out her. “There always are when your family is as prominent as his-” Smirking, Sophia put out her cigarette on the railing. “Bad temper tantrums at school, violent outbursts at home, dismissed from Harvard for vandalizing, and then that whole business with his uncle.”

Rey turned sharply, suddenly defensive. “Why are you telling me this?”

Looking affronted, Sophia turned to face her, but after evaluating Rey’s expression for only a few short moments she practically simpered. “Oh you don’t know, how adorable.”

Rey had just opened her mouth to tell Sophia Palpatine where exactly she could stick her blue blood gossip, when a looming figure took shape in the corner of her eye. 

“Darling, there you are,” Hux’s clipped voice sounded from the doorway. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Sophia brushed her cigarette butt over the edge into the gardens below and smiled widely. “Just enjoying some fresh air with a new friend.”

Rey hated their artificial cheer, hated their haughtiness and their constant air of condescension. It was making her crave the company of the person she had just run away from. 

“I’ll leave you two to it then,” sighed Rey, giving them her most polite smile. 

 

* * *

 

Back inside they were announcing the auction winners and Rey scanned the banquet hall twice before she caught sight of Ben lurking at the back of the room. His eyes were already on her, his expression so intense that she wasn’t sure how he hadn’t been the first thing she’d seen upon re-entry. 

_It’s not real_ , she tried chanting to herself but it didn’t have the same gravitas anymore. Every second, every minute, every moment she spent with him, just tore one more brick down from her carefully crafted walls. 

Sticking to the outer edges of the room, Rey made her way towards him, his eyes tracking her movements the whole way. 

When she had cleared the last table, Ben ducked his head toward the door and Rey followed him as he led her back through the lavish hall. She immediately got the impression that they were leaving and her instinct was proven correct when Ben told the clerk behind the front desk to tell the driver to pull the car around. 

They waited in awkward silence. Rey shuffling from foot to foot, her soles sore from the ridiculous shoes she’d chosen to wear and Ben looking stoically glum with his hands in his pockets. 

Rey snuck a glance at his profile, wondering what on earth he could be thinking about. She couldn’t blame him for his silence, she had practically abandoned him. Fleeing from his dark eyes at her first opportunity. What would have happened if she would have stayed on that dance floor, if she hadn’t run from the sensations Ben erupted within her?

As the limo pulled into the circle drive and Ben opened the door, Rey realized she could take a pretty good guess. 

Once they were off, Ben pulled a folded up envelope from his breast-pocket and held it out to her.

“This is for you,” He said gruffly, his tone so characteristic of his father that Rey bit back a smile. 

She instead turned her attention to the certificate he had just handed her. Opening it in her lap, she realized it was the cat adoption entry. With Ben Solo listed as the only bidder for $5,000 and all proceeds going to the Manhattan Humane Society. 

Rey’s throat clenched and she swallowed thickly. “I thought you didn’t do charitable donations-”

“I don’t,” Ben answered quickly. “But it’s a good tax write off.”

Rey smiled privately, sliding the credentials back into the envelope. She murmured a quick “Thank you,” before stowing it away safely in her clutch. 

Ben didn’t acknowledge her gratitude at first glance, but Rey saw a muscle jump in his jaw at her words, even though he never took his eyes off the city lights reflected in the tinted window. 

Before long, they were pulling onto Rey’s street and stopping just beneath the street light outside her building. Ben jumped out of the car, holding the door open for her just like he had done all night. 

Rey unfolded herself from the back seat and stood to her fullest height in front of him. Even with her heels she still only came up to his chin. 

“Well,” Ben cleared his throat roughly. “Thanks for coming tonight.”

“Ben, wait,” She dared, feeling a shoot of adrenaline release into her bloodstream as he turned back to face her. Rey hesitated, looking back toward her front door and the safety of her apartment. 

Then she remembered Rose’s words, given to her only hours before. 

“Remember when I said,” Rey started, her voice barely more than a whisper. “That it wasn’t real?”

The street lamp above them cast half of Ben’s face in shadow, but Rey could still make out the little furrow between his brows that seemed to be present more often than it wasn’t.

Casting aside all doubt and sensibilities, she said the two words that would change everything. 

“I lied.”

Gathering all her courage, Rey closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face down to meet hers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Ben and Rey's slow dance song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGYicylRcfc)  
> [Lewisham wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/London_Borough_of_Lewisham)  
> [THE TEXT FIC](https://twitter.com/prinecssIeia/status/1130847658765979649)  
> find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/prinecssIeia)


End file.
